Undead Cougar
Undead cougar is one of the Undead Animals added in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Characteristics The appearance of the Undead Cougar is like a living corpse (cuts, a few organs visible, and bones sticking out), with some variety of appearance between individual animals. Its agility and strength are the same as its living counterpart but it can take more shots to the body. A single shot to the head can kill it. Even a weapon as weak as the Cattleman Revolver can put it out of its misery. Undead Cougars rarely fight alone, opting to run away after being injured until another zombie decides to attack Marston. Challenges The Undead Cougar is included in the Undead Hunter Rank 4 Challenge in which the player needs to kill 2 Undead Bears, 5 Undead Wolves, and 3 Undead Cougars with a torch. If you hit the animal with a gun, then it does not count. Due to their "Hit and Run" tactic, it can be difficult at times to do this challenge without Undead Bait. It is best to look near Nekoti Rock for all of the animals, but many cougars have been sighted along the road running from Solomon's Folly to Plainview. They are more likely to spawn if the player is on foot. An Undead Cougar spawn point can be found in Rio Bravo. When zoomed all the way in on the map, this spawn point can be found along the road that runs right through the words "Rio Bravo", directly under the word "Rio." Kill a coyote or other animal to bait Undead Cougars into appearing. A spawn for undead cougars may also be found to the left of Beecher's Hope. Another potential spawn is just west of Repentance Rock. Three rarely back to back, within seconds of each other's death, on the main road. Locations Undead Cougars can be found in these locations: West Elizabeth *Tall Trees *Great Plains *(Also rarely found running through Manzanita Post) New Austin *Rio Bravo *Cholla Springs Nuevo Paraíso *Diez Coronas *Perdido Tips *It is recommended to ride War with a torch in hand to complete Undead Hunter Rank 4, as it is extremely difficult to kill this mount and won't cause you to accidentally kill the cougar by running into it like Death. War will also ignite the necessary animal (except bears) and will count towards the challenge. *Unlike their living counterparts, Undead Cougars can be found anywhere within America (West Elizabeth and New Austin) and Nuevo Paraíso, they can most easily be found in and around Diez Coronas. Trivia *Attacking and hitting the Undead Cougar with the Torch will cause it to flee. *Sometimes, when equipping the Torch while facing a Undead Cougar will cause it to be in midair, one meter from the ground, playing an animation where it appears to be licking its paws. This may be a glitch, and will stop when the player hits it with a Torch, with their fists, or begins shooting it. *Rarely, an Undead Cougar will appear to have been shot with arrows as they can be seen sticking out of its body Implying it could've been killed long ago by Indians and now it is back to life due to the curse. A Bolter also shares this relation. *When the Undead Cougar is near death, it will attempt to sprint off. Sometimes if you stop chasing it, it may circle you and continue to fight. *Unlike regular Cougars, Undead Cougars can be found in Mexico. Gallery File:Rdr_undead_cougar02.jpg|John face to face with an undead cougar rdr_undead_cougar03.JPG ddd.jpg|Another Undead Cougar location Undead zombiecougar1.jpg Related Content Category:Animals in Undead Nightmare